Et si j'osais
by Linksys
Summary: Saison 5. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque Santana demande à Quinn de venir la rejoindre à New York pour l'Halloween afin de tenter sa chance avec Rachel ? One-shot. Faberry !


**Voilà un petit one-shot sur l'Halloween ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee !**

* * *

_Deux ans_

Deux longues années que nous avions terminés le lycée. Deux ans que je regrettais de ne pas avoir su lui dire mes sentiments. Maintenant, nous sommes séparés par des centaines de kilomètres de distance et pourtant, elle occupe toutes mes pensées comme si elle habitait de l'autre côté de la rue. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avancer. Comme si je faisais du surplace sans aucun but dans la vie. Je me lève tous les matins comme si c'était une corvée, accomplissant tout ce que tout le monde attend de moi, à la manière d'un robot. Est-ce qui lui arrive de pensée ne serais-ce que quelques secondes à moi ? Ce que je deviens, comment je vais ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis le mariage raté de Will, j'ai même manqué l'enterrement de Finn pour ne pas l'entendre pleurer sur son éternel amour pour lui, qu'il était tout ce qu'elle avait. _Lui_, le gars qui voulait la marier à 17 ans et l'emprisonner à Lima pour toujours. Elle aurait abandonner ses rêves, son destin. Broadway. La vie peut vraiment être une chienne parfois.

La seule avec qui j'étais restée en contact était Santana. Nous étions restés très proches même après notre petite aventure au mariage. J'étais heureuse de savoir que cela n'avait pas entaché notre amitié, qu'on pouvait toujours compter l'une sur l'autre. Dans ses mails, elle me parlait d'une certaine Dani, comment elle était merveilleuse. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle a l'air très gentille. Je suis heureuse pour Santana, elle a tellement souffert de sa rupture avec Brittany, il était temps qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un d'autre. Elle m'a même envoyé une photo de « Dantana » comme elle aime l'appeler. Elles sont trop mignonnes. Ce sera bientôt l'Halloween et j'aurai cinq jours à ne rien faire, Yale ne reprenant les cours que tard dans la semaine. Pendant la soirée du 30 octobre, Santana m'envoya un message texte.

_« Hey salope, es-tu enfin prête à tenter ta chance ? Rejoins-moi derrière le Spolight diner à 8h et ne soit pas en retard. »_

Alors, voilà comment je suis tombée dans le prochain train New Haven – New York, le lendemain matin. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à destination derrière le resto, Santana m'attend déjà avec un grand sac dans les mains. Elle me fait un petit sourire encourageant et me prend dans ses bras.

« Alors, prête à lui en mettre plein la vue ? » me demande-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Plus que jamais »

* * *

Une fois le costume enfilé, je jette un œil dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Santana a des goûts très… sexuels, disons. Je porte une robe à bustier noir qui est tellement courte que j'ai l'impression qu'on peut voir le haut de mon cul. Elle est légèrement parsemée de dentelle sur les côtés, talon aiguille noir aussi, et pour compléter le tout, un masque de soirée or. Je dois avouer que Santana a de bonnes idées mêmes si elle semble complètement folle. Prenant une grande respiration, je sors des toilettes et Santana vient à ma rencontre.

« Tu es trop parfaite ! Tu penseras à me remercier quand tu seras entrain de sauté Berry se soir ! » me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, me faisant rouler des yeux. « Rachel est encore en service donc elle devra faire le tour des invités, et quelle chance, ils sont tous déguisés donc tu passeras inaperçu. Allez, maintenant va chasser le Berry ! » Elle me pousse en avant et je traverse les portes battantes. Le restaurant est décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Pleins de fausses toiles d'araignées couvrent les murs et le rouge des banquettes est recouvert par un tissu noir foncé. Avançant vers les invités, je croise Kurt qui me regarde légèrement avant de continuer son chemin. Il ne m'a pas reconnu, peut-être que finalement, le plan de Santana va réellement fonctionner. Je repère enfin Rachel parmi la foule, elle est sublime. Son uniforme rouge ultra moulant dessine parfaitement ses minces courbes, et sa jupe est scandaleusement courte, faisant sans aucun doute concurrence à celles que je portais lorsque j'étais dans les cheerios. Que Dieu bénisse le pervers qui a inventé ça ! Elle se penche un peu pour atteindre un verre sur une table, mais n'y arrive pas. M'approchant de la table en question, je saisis le verre habillement et le lui tends. Rachel lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit en se rapprochant.

« Je vous remercie, d'habitude, je n'ai pas autant de mal à atteindre les choses que j'ai besoin » m'explique-t-elle avec son énergie si caractéristique et je lui réponds par un sourire. Sur un cou de tête je me penche vers elle jusqu'à se que je ne sois qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Et y a-t-il autre chose dont vous auriez besoin ? » lui murmurai-je avec une voix rauque, la sentant frissonner de la tête aux pieds au son de ma voix. Elle se déplace légèrement, essayant de sortir de mon emprise.

« Euh..J-Je ne c-comprend pas le sens de vôtre question » bégaye Rachel en tournant à une couleur beaucoup plus foncée qu'avant. En reculant, elle se retrouve accoter à une table sans aucune échappatoire possible. La coinçant avec mon corps contre celle-ci, elle ne peut plus s'enfuir. Sa respiration devient plus lourde et je sais que son corps réagit déjà au mien. Mes mains se posent sur sa taille et elle pousse un petit gémissement. C'est tout ce que j'attendais pour lui prendre la main et l'entraîner dans la remise. Elle proteste un peu au début, mais la musique est forte et personne ne fait attention à ce qui se passe autour. Une fois arrivé à destination, je la plaque contre l'étagère et elle laisse échapper un petit cri étouffé.

« Chuttt, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on soit dérangé, n'est-ce pas ? » lui glissais-je d'une voix séduisante, traînant mon doigt le long de ses magnifiques lèvres, si tentantes. Sa poitrine se soulève rapidement sous l'effet de sa respiration. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et j'ai soudainement peur qu'elle crie à l'aide. Je suis pratiquement entrain de la violer. Ma prise sur elle se relâche un peu et elle en profite pour retourner rapidement nos positions, me plaquant contre l'étagère. Nom de dieu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que -» je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que les lèvres de Rachel s'écrasent sur les miennes, me coupant toute envie de répliquer. Le baiser devient de plus en plus intense et je peux sentir ses mains partout sur mon corps. Elle mord ma lèvre inférieure légèrement, m'arrachant un petit crie et elle en profite pour glisser sa délicieuse langue dans ma bouche. Je prends feu, _littéralement. _Et soudain, Rachel se recule et me fait un petit sourire de prédateur, me faisant paniquer un peu.

« Hmm, puis-je voir le visage de celle qui m'a presque agressée ? » me demande-t-elle d'une voix suave, me donnant un frisson au passage. J'hoche la tête doucement, me demandant quel va être sa réaction quand elle va enfin découvrir que c'est Quinn Fabray, la fille sensée être droite comme une flèche, qui l'a embrassé si désespérément. Son sourire s'agrandit et ses mains se rejoignent derrière ma tête pour défaire le nœud du ruban. Une fois défait, elle retire le masque et celui-ci tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd suivi d'un hoquet de surprise. Je lève les yeux vers elle et souris. Elle a ses mains devant sa bouche et recule jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait le dos accoté au mur d'en face.

« Quinn ? C'est vraiment toi ? » ses yeux expriment l'incrédulité, secouant la tête comme si elle essayait de se convaincre que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve.

« Oui, c'est moi Rachel » lui répondis-je, simplement. Elle secoue la tête encore plus qu'avant et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Mes sourcils se froncent, inquiète.

« Rach ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » M'approchant d'elle pour lui prendre la main, elle se dégage brusquement. Ce geste déclenche une vague de douleur dans tout mon corps.

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? Es-tu sérieuse Quinn Fabray ? Tu disparais pendant un an, tu ne daignes même pas venir à l'enterrement de Finn et tu oses venir ici ! Pour quelle raison hein ? Pour pratiquement me violer dans un placard. » son ton est si froid que j'ai envie de m'enfuir d'ici. Un vieux réflexe que j'ai encore malheureusement quand il s'agit de Miss Berry. Mais je ne fuirai pas, pas cette fois.

« De un, l'idée du placard venait de Santana » elle me lance un regard outré, mais je continue « Et de deux, je n'ai pas été à l'enterrement parce que je ne voyais aucune raison d'y assister » terminai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Son regard durci, Finn serait-il encore un sujet sensible ?

« AUCUNE RAISON ? Et pour moi alors !? Tu n'avais donc pas envie de venir me soutenir ? Je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie ! » Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en l'entendant dire cette phrase. _L'amour de sa vie. _

« Tu vois c'est justement pour sa Rachel que je ne suis pas venu ! Je détestais Finn pour tout ce qu'il ta fait endurer, il t'a trompé avec Santana, il t'avait même obligé de le marié ! Et le pire, c'est ce que tu aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu mon accident de voiture. Tu serais marié à Finn Hudson, vous habiteriez à Lima, très loin de Broadway, de ton rêve. Tu serais _malheureuse comme jamais. »_ Rachel ne bouge toujours pas, écoutant les mots que je lui martèle dans la tête.

« Finn ne m'a jamais obligé à rien, c'était MA décision. » Son doigt pointe dans ma direction et elle semble furieuse.

« Peut-être pas directement, mais tu étais siiii amoureuse de lui que tu aurais tout fait pour lui faire plaisir. » répliquai-je immédiatement et elle a un mouvement de recule, surprise par mes paroles.

« Tu aurais dû venir Quinn, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais » un frisson d'horreur parcours ma colonne vertébrale et la fureur éclate en moi.

« Et moi là-dedans ! Est-ce que tu peux pensée deux minutes à combien cela m'aurait blessée ? Te voir pleuré _l'amour de ta vie _pendant que moi je tiens les mouchoirs comme une idiote, attendant que tu me remarques enfin ! » un soupir s'échappe de ma gorge. Rachel s'est figée depuis ma révélation et ne parle pas. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, comme toujours.

« Tu veux d-dire que- » demande-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, m'exaspérant encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Oui Rachel ! Je suis amoureuse de toi ! C'est ça que tu voulais savoir !? » Je commence à marcher dans la remise, comme une folle, me retenant de frapper tout ce qui est à proximité.

« J-je crois que je l'ai toujours un peu su. » Cette phrase m'arrête dans mon élan. « Je veux dire, tu étais contre mon mariage, contre moi et Finn, contre Jessi, contre moi et Puck… » réalise-t-elle après quelques instants.

« Oui, tu sortais toujours avec les plus nocifs, ceux qui pouvait détruire tes rêves… » mes yeux se ferme durement, essayant de contenir mes larmes. Rachel s'approche de moi et je sens ses doigts frôler ma joue, incertaine, et cela sufi pour me faire ouvrir des yeux à nouveau. Son regard est si doux que j'ai soudainement espoir pour nous, après tout ce temps.

« Et tu n'as rien fait pour m'arrêter ? » Un petit sourire triste apparaît sur mon visage.

« Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? » Elle hoche la tête légèrement avant de me répondre.

« Pour moi, ça aurait tout changé. » Et puis ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, m'emplissant de bonheur.

_Parfois, il faut oser. _


End file.
